deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. He is a telekinetic possessing psychic powers who hails from an apocalyptic future. He travels back in time and uses his powers in hopes of saving the place he calls home. He has fought Trunks in both an episode of One Minute Melee and DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Silver Vs Axl * [[Bowser Jr. vs Silver|'Bowser Jr. vs Silver']] * Silver vs Celebi (Abandoned) * Crono vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Dark Bowser VS Silver (Abandoned) * Silver the Hedgehog VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Dialga VS Silver (Completed) * Dio Brando vs Silver the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog vs Doctor Doom * Ermac VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Flame Hyenard vs Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog vs Galen Marek (Completed) * Frisk VS Silver * Grovyle (Mystery Dungeon) vs Silver the Hedgehog * Silver Vs. Lucario * Silver vs Lucina * Silver vs Wario * Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo (Completed) * Ness vs Silver (Completed) * Omega Ranger VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver vs Pit * Silver VS Rosalina * X vs Silver * Silver VS Shulk * Tatsumaki vs. Silver the Hedgehog * Silver VS Terminator (Completed) * Trunks vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Silver the Hedgehog vs. Hovernyan * [[Waluigi vs Silver|'Waluigi vs Silver']] (Completed) * Silver The Hedgehog vs Spiderman 2099 (Completed) * Silver vs Vector Prime * Silver vs Takanuva * Silver vs Vezon Battle Royale * Futuristic Character Battle Royale (Completed) * Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) (Completed) * Time Traveler Battle Royale With Someone Else * Sayians vs Hedgehogs * Silver and Blaze vs Robin and Lucina Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bardock * Goku Black * Hit * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony) * Vezon (BIONICLE") *Saturn Girl (DC Comics) * Vector Prime (Transformers) History No matter the circumstances, the story of Silver the Hedgehog always starts from the future. The future is in danger. Silver, not wanting to live in an apocalyptic world, travels back in time to stop these threats to the world, becoming a strong ally of Sonic and his friends. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs Abilities *Psychokinesis **Telekinesis ***Capable of grabbing multiple objects at once ***Can charge his psychokinetic powers to perform a few abilities, including launching objects at high velocities and crushing robots ***Can grab non-phsyical things like fireballs and certain types of energies ***Can help make robots and other types of machines short-circuit ***Can be used to illuminate dark areas ***Can also be used to create orbs of psychic energy that he can use to trap things within and crush them ***Can shoot small blasts of psychic energy that explode on contact *High Physical Durability *Super Speed *Spin dash *Homing Attack *Dash *Enhanced Jump *Flight *Energy Manipulation *Pulse Projection *Telepathy *Vertigo Inducement *Energy Burst *Paralysis Inducement *Can stun others telekinetically *Spatial Manipulation & Intangibility *Teleportation *Time Travel *Time Manipulation **Time Travel on his own by using Chaos Control ***It's possible Silver might be able to use other abilities of the Cbaos Emerald's powers as well, but so far it hasn't been shown *With Hyper Go-On Energy, Silver is able to access several Wisp powers **Indigo Asteroid **Cyan Laser **Yellow Drill *Limited Transmutation via Ring Time *Can increase his speed via Speed Shoes *Can create forcefields and elemental forcefields via Item Boxes containing them **In Archie and sonewhat shown in the games, he could put up PK shields that would protect him from attacks and automatcially halt projectiles *Can achieve temporary invincibility via Item Boxes *Could resist the Ifrit's passive hax **Should be noted that he can also just as easily fall prey to it depending on the character you play as, which also may suggest there was nothing to resist until the Ifrit actually focuses on your teammate, so this is a bit shaky, yet still worth mentioning. *If having access to Sonic Rivals power-ups, he can gain the following abilities: **Fire: Shoots out a floating fireball that will track down your rival and damage him/her; creates a fire shield that protects the user against one attack. **Glue: Shoots a blob of glue that will track down your rival and drop glue to stick your rival to the ground rendering him/her temporarily immobile; drops a puddle of glue that will stick your rival to the ground rendering him/her temporarily immobile. **Ice: Shoots a floating bolt of ice that will track down your rival and freeze him/her; drops a solid ice cube that will freeze your rival when he/she runs into it. **Illusion: Instantly distorts your rival's vision; drops an orb that will distort your rival's vision when he/she runs into it. **Lightning: Shoots a tetherball of lightning that will zap your rival; drops a decoy zapper ring that will zap your rival when he/she runs into it. **Magnet: Attracts nearby Rings. **Mine: Shoots a homing mine that will track your rival and burst at impact; drops a homing mine that will burst when your rival runs into it. **Oil: Shoots a blob of oil that will drop oil in attempt to slip your rival the moment your rival is in their range; drops a puddle of oil that will slip your rival when he/she runs into it. **Wind: Shoots a tornado that will swoop your rival into the air; drops a tornado that will swoop your rival into the air when he/she runs into it. http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/enjoy/image/wallpaper_042_silver_02_pc.png Super Form *1000% power increase *Automatic flight *Nigh-invincibilty *Stronger Psychokenisis **Can project a shield of PK that halts any and every projectile that has been shot at him, effectively having a strong defense as well as a potential offense should he deal with any ranged fighters *Has a time limit, which is extended by collecting rings Feats *Traveled 200 Years Back From the Future as well as can travel back to the Future *Defeated Solaris, w/ help from Sonic and Shadow in their Super forms *Can fly at over mach 2 speeds **With the Teleport Dash, he"s had descriptions of being able to briefly fly at light speeds through warping space *Fought both Sonic and Shadow to standstills *Held his own against Enerjak, a being who could sink continents and throw islands for casual sport *Defeated the Ifrit as well as Iblis, both of whom are giant fire monsters who were able to cause significant damage to the planet's surface *With his psychokinesis, he was able to gather large quantities of debris and wreckage and form it all into a massive ball with which he chucked at Sonic in an attempt to mow him down and crush him with it, but he ultimately ended up being the one crushed under all the debris and managed to survive no less **This ball looks to be primarily conposed of rock or concrete, with the metal objects along the outer shell holding the shape together **The estimated value for the total mass of this ball is a bit of a variable, but it's no doubt likely several dozens of tons at minimum with a possible maximum of sonewhere in the thousands of tons, and this thing also kept up with Sonic, so the kinetic energy could yield impressive results Weaknesses *Naive *Inexperienced *Has a certain aura of arrogance *Insecure when left alone *His psychic powers have limits **Charging some of his powers consumes psychic energy and leaves him open for attacks as well **Some of his abilities have an AoE that can be avoided **In Archie and even in the Shadow boss fight in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), his psychokinesis has been able to be broken out of, and it can be assumed anyone with enough will and strength can replicate these feats due to being stronger than Silver's grasp **His powers require rings to remain charged. Otherwise, he'll grow very tired ***However, this didn't seem to affect him very much *Can be reckless ** Exemplified by how he leaves himself open for attack when levitating multiple objects or after throwing them in Sonic Generations *Several power-ups aren't natural abilities of his and he hasn't shown to keep them on person, meaning they could potentially not even be natural forms of equipment *Inexperienced with his Super form, as well as canonically having no knowledge that he can assume the form along with requiring the seven Chaos Eneralds to perform the transformation, which he is practically never seen with Gallery Super_silver_final.png|Super Silver Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg 9CE467CE-BB2E-4F91-A178-914500F70C19.jpeg|Telekinesis Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Psionic Users Category:Psychic Users